1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a supporting device and, in particular, to a supporting device for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the progressive of technology, various kinds of electronic products have been developed for providing better life quality. In order to broaden the applications, many varied electronic products become easily portable and operable anytime. These electronic products include, for example, smart phones, PDA, handheld game consoles, tablet computers, or the likes. They provide a sufficient convenience in our lives and businesses.
Among the above electronic products, the tablet computer is a larger portable electronic device, so that the user can not hold it steadily during operation. Otherwise, when the tablet computer is placed on the tabletop, the screen of the tablet computer is parallel to the tabletop, so that the user must move his/her eyes to the top of the screen to view the displayed image. However, this posture usually results in shoulder soreness and eyestrain of the user, which is unhealthy to the users. Accordingly, the supporting device for the electronic device is introduced.
Regarding to the current supporting device of tablet computers, the available rotation angle and applications of most supporting devices are usually limited. If the supporting device is designed with larger rotation angle and better stability, it will have more complex structure and larger dimension, so that it is uncomfortable in carrying and operation. However, the portable simple supporting device can not firmly and stably fixed at the operation environment. If brief, when the user needs to operate the tablet computer for a long time or change operation locations frequently, the conventional supporting device can not fully support the requirements of the user. This may affect the portability and applications of the tablet computers.